It is often beneficial to have a gas source, such as air, available in locations associated with patient care. For example, hospitals and imaging rooms are usually equipped with low volume high pressure air sources.
However, such air sources are not always suited for applications such as patient transport, patient immobilization, and patient imaging. Also, there are disadvantages associated with alternative air sources such as compressors and the like, especially in settings in which patient imaging is conducted.
Thus, there exists a need for improved air supply systems and methods to enable the use of patient transport or patient immobilization systems, for example, particularly during imaging of patients.